


You call this Archaeology?

by Pandamilo, smolkristen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Indiana Jones AU, M/M, horrible jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkristen/pseuds/smolkristen
Summary: “Oh, nasty fall there, you okay?” A bright face appeared in Yuuri’s slightly blurred vision, one he vaguely recognised but he couldn’t recall where from. Either way, Yuuri accepted the hand offered to him as he was pulled to his feet.“Nice to see you again.” The taller man beamed, light coming from behind him as if to eliminate his face.“Yes… sure. Wait… how did you get that?” Yuuri spluttered, the prize of all his blundering suddenly held in the hands of this apparent, non-stranger.“You’re a collector too, surely you know.” The man held it closer to Yuuri before taking a step back with a barked laugh.“Professor of Archaeology, actually, an expert on the occult and how does one say it… obtainer of rare antiquities.”“I don’t know if you are referring to my hair, age or the length to which it has been since this has been used.”





	You call this Archaeology?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to share my collab with the amazing Smol, her art is featured in the text and everyone should go praise her amazingness!   
Check out all the other amazing pieces from Isekai (including our SFW piece) in the collection!

Yuuri felt as if he had been wondering these tunnels for hours, the dim light of his flame only doing so much to tackle the darkness. It was his goal to discover the hidden treasures of these ruins but ever turn left a disheartening taste in his mouth. 

Three more steps in the darkness and Yuuri felt his heart drop as his foot continued to fall, the ground no longer where it should be as he tumbled, rolling down a slope before coming to a stop when his body connected with a rock.

“Oh, nasty fall there, you okay?” A bright face appeared in Yuuri’s slightly blurred vision, one he vaguely recognised but he couldn’t recall where from. Either way, Yuuri accepted the hand offered to him as he was pulled to his feet. 

“Nice to see you again.” The taller man beamed, light coming from behind him as if to eliminate his face. 

“Yes… sure. Wait… how did you get that?” Yuuri spluttered, the prize of all his blundering suddenly held in the hands of this apparent, non-stranger. 

“You’re a collector too, surely you know.” The man held it closer to Yuuri before taking a step back with a barked laugh. 

“Professor of Archaeology, actually, an expert on the occult and how does one say it… obtainer of rare antiquities.”

“I don’t know if you are referring to my hair, age or the length to which it has been since this has been used.” Viktor tilted his head to the side, a filthy smirk on his lips that made Yuuri’s stomach flip as he held up the item, glittering in gold, the small face of the statue beaming back at him. 

“I-I… I was merely explaining myself. Something which you should do before you wave your treasure in my face.” Yuuri huffed, attempting in vain to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

“Nikiforov, Viktor, Archeologist and collector of  _ precious _ things.” Viktor swept his eyes over Yuuri slowly, admiring the fidgeting it brought forth in the other man. 

“Well, Nikiforov, while you may be a collector, I am the one who discovered this artifact and have been searching for its whereabouts for years. I shall be taking it home with me, so if you please.” Yuuri extended his hand, only to be pulled forward and pressed against Viktor’s muscular body, the heat already too much as warm breath fluttered across his face. 

“I’ll give it to you… but only if I can collect you instead. I’ve been following your career for years, surely you remember.”

“Nikif-”

“Viktor, please and I’ll call you Yuu-uri.” Viktor’s smile felt like it lit up the poorly lit space they had between them. 

“Viktor, I am not something you can simple tak-ah!” Yuuri was interrupted as the ground beneath them shuddered, rocks tumbling around them. 

“You shouldn’t just take things without checking for traps first!” Yuuri shouted as he snatched Viktor’s free hand and ran, dodging debris as they swiftly moved through the tunnels. It was only after they had broken the surface, pulled themselves out of the darkness did Yuuri realise he was still gripping tightly to Viktor’s hand. 

“Remember you…” Yuuri mumbled, glancing at Viktor, something about the man’s gloriously attractive face made a darkened memory in his brain flicker only to die away before he could fully recall it. Shaking himself, Yuuri pulled his hand free of Viktor’s and lay it out, palm up. “I got us out of there, now the artifact, if you please.”

Instead of handing it over, Viktor held it above Yuuri’s head, as if to keep it out of reach only to cup Yuuri’s tight buttocks with his free hand. 

“How about you let me dig around in here?” 

Yuuri opened his mouth as if to protest, his cheeks so warm he felt like it could melt ice crystals, only to be quieted by Viktor’s mouth eagerly pressed against his own. Part of him didn’t want to kiss Viktor back, wasn’t going to let this kind of behaviour and absurdity continue, but he found his hands winding into long soft strands of Viktor’s hair, lips moulding to the rough lips of another. As if this wasn’t the first time Yuuri had been held in these strong arms. 

Viktor’s hand gripped Yuuri’s butt sweetly at first, but the first rasped breath that escaped Yuuri’s lips was quickly replaced by a gasp when Viktor squeezed harder. 

“Lay down for me, Yuuu-uri?” Viktor breathed before pulling back to mouth at the exposed column of Yuuri’s neck. 

“This is a protected site, the floor’s dirty-” Before Yuuri could come up with more arguments, Viktor tugged off his coat, carefully placing the artifact behind him out of Yuuri’s reach as he tugged the man down and underneath him.

“You are precious, I can’t wait to discover more of you.” Viktor murmured as he began unbuttoning Yuuri’s dress shirt, simply pushing it to the side to reveal Yuuri’s already hard nipples and sun-kissed skin. “Beautiful.”

Yuuri watched his chest flush at the praise, finding his hands trailing into Viktor’s long hair once more as he pushed away the hat that covered it. 

“Viktor-I.”

“Shh, I’m studying you.”

Viktor mouthed Yuuri’s chest slowly, dwelling on places that made him gasp, sucking red marks into those that made him squirm. Memories of a night spent light this, one long forgotten threatened to bowl Yuuri over as Viktor looked up and smiled soft. “Roll over for me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri moved before the words caught up in his brain, rolling over and groaning when teeth sank into his still-clothed backside. Reaching around to Yuuri’s belt buckle, Viktor kissed over Yuuri’s spine, grinning when he felt the hardness pressed taut against his slacks. 

“Yuuri, it seems you are hiding a big artifact yourself, will you let me take a good look at it?” 

Yuuri groaned, pressing his face into his arms as he simply rocked back into Viktor’s touches, hoping he would take the hint. 

With a click, Viktor tugged at Yuuri’s belt and slipped down his pants and briefs, just enough that Yuuri felt the flicker of cold to his exposed bottom. Nipping his way back down Yuuri’s spine he took the time to press Yuuri’s cheeks apart. 

“Oh, did you explore yourself before you came here?” Viktor answered his own question, finger gliding through the soft wet of lube, circling around Yuuri’s hole. 

“Don’t tell me you call  _ this  _ archaeology?” Yuuri whined, still too flustered to look back at Viktor enough to glare at him properly.

“You know, ‘X’ never, ever marks the spot but I find that ‘O’ does every single time.” As soon as he was finished speaking, Viktor lurched forward, pressing his tongue into Yuuri’s hole and making the man below him moan, the sound echoing around them.

“Viktor!” Yuuri panted, hips already moving back into the warmth of Viktor’s tongue, quickly being joined by a long finger. “Too much.” Yuuri quickly whined, his whole body shuddering from the overwhelming feeling of suddenly being stretched in the best possible way. 

“So pretty.” Pulling back, Viktor slowed the thrust of his finger and peppered kisses to Yuuri’s pert butt. After a minute or so Viktor circled his index finger softly around Yuuri’s hole, waiting for the single nod that let him know Yuuri was ready. 

They continued at this slow pace, soft kisses, long fingers, and whimpered moans until Viktor was easily sliding four fingers in and out. 

“Hurry up already,” Yuuri snapped, ass clenching around Viktor’s fingers to prove his point.

With a final press of his fingers, Viktor withdrew and motioned for Yuuri to roll over. 

“Looks like you’re hiding a big artifact yourself,” Yuuri muttered, eyes immediately trained to the distinct shape outlined in Viktor’s slacks.

“It’s just for you, are you ready?” Viktor didn’t wait for a response before he unbuckled his own belt and pushed them down until his  _ artifact _ sprang free. 

“It sparkles.” Yuuri raised his eyebrow at the stud that sat snugged at the tip of Viktor’s cock. 

“Wait til you feel it.”

Yuuri shifted his hips, leg’s wrapping around Viktor’s waist until he fell forward, the stud of his dick rubbing against Yuuri’s hole. “Let me have a closer inspection.”

“Anything for you,” Viktor murmured, pressing forward with the guide of his hand until he was fully seated inside Yuuri’s flexing butt. 

“Big, hng. I can feel the stud.” Yuuri’s breath rushed from his chest as he clung to the man hovering over him. 

“Fuck, amazing. You’re amazing. Feel’s so good. Yuuri.” Viktor whined, hips jerking forward in minute movements as he tried to wait for Yuuri to adjust. 

“Move, Viktor please.”

Viktor pulled back slowly, watching the slide of his cock before snapping forward and grinning at the loud gasp it forced from Yuuri. Slowly Viktor fucked into Yuuri, gripping tightly to his hips so it would leave bruises. 

“So precious and yet all I want to do is ruin you,” Viktor growled, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s as he moved a little faster, ground his hips a little harder. 

“Yes!” Yuuri blurted, hesitating for a brief second before continuing when Viktor’s hips stuttered in that familiar way. “Yes! Viktor, ruin me. Only you can mark me.” 

“My Yuuri,” Viktor groaned, moving his left hand to tug Yuuri’s hair and expose the column of his neck before sinking his teeth in, biting and sucking as Yuuri melted beneath him. 

“Please touch me! Let me cum,” Yuuri whined, so close to toppling over the edge as Viktor’s cock split him in two. “Yess,” Yuuri hissed, Viktor’s hand moving in quick strokes over his cock until he felt the warmth of cum splatter his hand, making a mess of Yuuri’s stomach and forcing him to clench down on Viktor’s cock. 

“Fuck, yes. My Yuuri, perfect, amazing.” Viktor muttered, panting and shuddering as Yuuri pulled him into bliss with him. They lay together, attempting to clear the fog of orgasm. 

Yuuri blinked, not realizing he had closed them until Viktor was kissing his cheek. Shifting so he could look at Viktor before the glint of a golden dog statue caught his eye. 

With a slight twist, Yuuri was able to grip it, holding it above his head with a lop-sided grin. “Now I have both your artifacts.” Yuuri punctuated the sentence with a shift of his hips, forcing a whine from Viktor before he lent forward to kiss Yuuri’s cheeks and slowly slide out. 

Viktor lay down next to him, breathing softly as Yuuri rolled onto his chest and safely put the statue off to the side.

“Maybe this time I’ll go home with two treasures.”


End file.
